


Demone falena

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, Furry, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un demone falena, con i suoi feromoni, attirerà qualcosa di ben diverso da una femmina della sua specie.





	Demone falena

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’11 p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE A scelta/Demone "Davvero mi trovi attraente, mortale? Ho visto guerrieri e stregoni tremare di terrore al mio cospetto, e tu mi trovi... attraente?" "Cazzo sì.".

Demone falena

Il demone inarcò un sopracciglio, le antenne pelose sul suo capo fremettero, mentre richiudeva le ali da falena sulle sue spalle.  
Si appoggiò alla torretta di pietra sulla cui sommità bruciavano le fiamme dell'immenso cratere crepitante.  
"Cosa ci fai tu qui, mortale?" domandò.  
< Un visitatore indesiderato proprio nel periodo dell'accoppiamento. Ed io che speravo che qualche bella femmina volasse in questa zona > si lamentò mentalmente.  
L'umano in questione era intento ad annusare l'aria, guardandosi intorno guardingo.  
"I-io... non sono riuscito a resistere all'attrazione che mi ha condotto qui" esalò.  
"Questo è un luogo sacro. Qui custodisco le anime di coloro che si sono dannati nel tentativo di sconfiggermi per avere l'amuleto che dona la vita eterna. Sei qui per sfidarmi, peccatore?" disse.  
< Possibile reagisca ai miei feromoni? > si chiese.  
"Io non desidero altro che approssimarmi a voi. Siete così attraente" disse il giovane uomo. Aveva un caschetto di capelli neri che gli arrivava alle spalle e la sua cavalcatura, lasciata all'entrata del tempio nitriva e scalciava. Si sfilò lo spesso mantello di tessuto che indossava e lo lasciò volare via.

"Davvero mi trovi attraente, mortale? Ho visto guerrieri e stregoni tremare di terrore al mio cospetto, e tu mi trovi... attraente?" domandò il demone. La luce del fuoco creava giochi di luce e ombra sul suo viso sottile, quella del sole filtrava pallida attraverso le grandi colonne di pietra da cui era entrato l’umano.

"Cazzo sì" disse quest’ultimo. Aveva lo sguardo perso, inebriato dal corpo muscoloso del demone che indossava solo un drappo nero, con raffigurato un pentacolo rosso.

"Dimostramelo. Spogliati" ordinò il demone falena.

Il giovane si spogliò, denudandosi dell’armatura di cuoio e dai vestiti di stoffa lacera e marrone.

Gli occhi del demone saettarono, scrutando il corpo del giovane proteso, offerto e fremente.

L’umano si avvicinò al demone, protendendo le mani verso di lui, il fiato corpo, l’eccitazione crescente all’altezza del suo bassoventre.

Il demone, di razza spodoptera, spalancò le fauci ed iniziò a emettere un verso a ultrasuoni, il giovane s'irrigidì sgranando gli occhi, i peli ritti e il battito cardiaco accelerato, rivoli di sudore scesero dal suo corpo che cadde a terra con un tonfo. Le narici dilatate intente ancora a ispirare i feromoni, le gambe paralizzate aperte, era caduto a faccia in giù.  
"Solitamente induco un terrore tale nelle mie vittime a questo punto da ucciderle". Guardò il membro del giovane ancora eccitato e la saliva che colava dalla sua bocca.  
"Non è il tuo caso, direi" disse, spogliandosi a sua volta. Appese il proprio drappo a un gancio di metallo sul muro. Raggiunse il giovane e si stese sopra di lui, aprì le ali e morse la spalla dell’umano, l’odore del sangue lo inebriò, il corpo paralizzato lo eccitò e lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

La saliva colava sempre più copiosa dalle labbra dell’umano, che tentò inutilmente di articolare delle parole, ma diede vita solo a qualche verso indistinto.

Le ali sulla sua schiena fremevano, ad ogni spinta nel corpo paralizzato dell'altro dimenava le antenne. Continuò a prenderlo finché la luce del sole non smise di filtrare nell'ambiente illuminato solo dai bracieri magici, il cavallo era scappato.  
L'umano ricominciò a muoversi e venne.  
"Cazzo, se era piacevole" esalò, mentre il demone usciva da dentro di lui. Diede un colpo al collo del mortale, facendolo crollare incosciente.  
Lo avviluppò in una crisalide.  
"Penso che ti terrò con me, umano. Sei divertente come una giovane amante che non ha ancora dispiegato le ali" disse.  
< Sarà un'ottima compagnia > pensò.

 


End file.
